


Moving Day

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Kink-Threesome, M/M, Memories, Relocating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys move to a new place....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Things were very hectic in the Flack household. The moving men had arrived to pick up the furniture, and while Danny and Jackson were packing boxes, Don was trying to explain which pieces needed to go on the truck in what order. Don left to show the movers where the new house was, and Jackson was trying to get all the boxes into the living room so they could be loaded when the movers got back.

Once the boxes were ready, Jackson and Danny took a break. Jackson went to the kitchen for a beer when he remembered that the refrigerator had been emptied the night before. Danny offered to go down to the bodega at the corner, but Jackson told him not to worry about it. He went to the ice chest and grabbed two bottles of water and tossed one to Danny. As they sat there, Danny reminisced with Jackson about when he first came to live there at the apartment with him and Don. They talked about how Danny had lived with them for a year and a half before he ever spoke up about how he felt about his two friends. Jackson said that was only natural because Danny had just had a bad time with his divorce from Mac.

Jackson told Danny that he was glad Danny finally spoke up because the years they had all been together had been some of the happiest years of his life. Danny laughed and asked if Jackson was sure about that. Just then, Don came in asking if the boxes were ready. Danny said they were and went to show the movers which boxes needed to be strapped down to control breakage.

Don looked around the apartment and Jackson could tell his mind was far away, lost in memories of the time they lived there.....

“Baby, do you remember the night you broke all the dishes in the cabinet because I had pissed you off?”

“Of course I do. That's not one of my fondest memories of living here, but I do remember it.....”

“Do you remember the first time we made love here?”

“Yes, I do.... it was right there in the window seat. That's why that has always been my favorite place to sit in the living room!”

Danny came back inside, said that the movers were headed to the house, and that they should get going. Don and Jackson walked through the apartment once more, remembering so many things, both good and bad. They joined Danny in the living room and they all got a bit teary-eyed at the thought of this being the last time they would be standing in the living room of the apartment that saw so many beginnings, and so much love. As the guys filed out the door, Jackson turned and looked at the empty living room. He walked back over to the window seat and with tears in his eyes, said: “Goodbye, old friend.....”

THE END


End file.
